


System failure!

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [3]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Erotico, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Yaoi, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souichi, Tetsuhiro, una pensilina e tanta, tanta pioggia: uno scenario banale per una serie di gesti e pensieri un po' meno insignificanti. Sarà mica arrivato il caso di darsi <em>finalmente</em> una mossa...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	System failure!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction non contiene spoiler particolari ma, per afferrarne meglio il messaggio, consiglierei di leggerla dopo esservi messi in pari con l’attuale pubblicazione di **Koi suru Boukun** (siamo al terzo capitolo del volume cinque, per intenderci).  
>  Nonostante abbia sudato (letteralmente) le proverbiali sette camice per scriverlo, non trovo che **System failure!** (il cui titolo certamente ricorderà qualcosa a chi segue il telefilm **Lost** XD) sia un racconto particolarmente originale, ma stavolta non dico questo solo a causa delle mie misere capacità espressive: semplicemente, ho avuto l’arroganza di andare a toccare un tema che la Takanaga, nella storia principale, non considera ancora parentesi chiusa, quindi temo che, per quanto possa infiacchirmici su, _per adesso_ non produrrei nulla che sentirei di non poter ritrattare in un prossimo futuro.  
>  Come mai, allora, sono tornata sui miei passi rispetto alle prime decisioni e ho sviluppato un argomento che, eventualmente, pensavo di riservarmi tra quelli finali?  
>  Per tentare di alleviare il mio _fastidio_ e poco altro, lo confesso.  
>  Ribadisco che io non odio affatto le lemon, leggo yaoi e conosco il relativo giro di fanfiction da anni… Soltanto, mi intristisce molto notare che un manga così ricco di spunti diversi suggerisca alle sue lettrici quasi esclusivamente approfondimenti di natura erotica, con tutto che si tratta già di uno dei lavori più espliciti della Takanaga e quanto a _fanservice_ dovremmo ritenerci soddisfatte.  
>  Oltretutto, uno dei motivi principali per cui preferisco questo fumetto ad altri che parlano di tematiche simili sta proprio negli sforzi evidenti fatti dell’autrice perché la trama proceda in maniera uniforme, mantenendo coerenti le personalità di partenza dei protagonisti: per dire, non possono presentarmi Morinaga come un timido verginello passivo e trasformare Souichi in un esperto di sadomaso senza che io lo trovi assurdo! O_O  
>  **System failure!** non si discosta molto dai miei soliti canoni di genere e forse non risulterà più interessante dei vari pornazzi che potrete trovare sulla Rete, ma ho fatto davvero il possibile per proporvi un Tetsuhiro credibile e un Souichi schizofrenicamente _In Character_.  
>  Detta in breve, ho cercato di fare una panoramica verosimile sul rapporto di una coppia di persone adulte e (più o meno XD) consapevoli che, al di là dei piccoli screzi che sentono ancora come necessari, si cercano perché si desiderano l’un l’altra e senza che questo, automaticamente, significhi l’umiliazione, il rinsavimento o l’illuminazione di una delle due.  
>  Perdonate l’eccessiva lunghezza di queste note esplicative e buona lettura.

Un acquazzone a metà Giugno non è un evento straordinario, a Nagoya: la spiacevole coincidenza è aver dimenticato di mettere un ombrello in borsa la sera prima.  
Souichi, già fradicio fino alle ossa, può solamente correre. Senza neppure un giubbotto a proteggere le braccia nude, sorregge nel loro groviglio scivoloso una pila di cartelline contenenti materiale sul quale ha lavorato lesinando su ore e ore di sonno.  
Morinaga, qualche metro avanti a lui, gli fa strada, e Souichi segue lesto i suoi passi come se lo stesse guidando attraverso un sentiero disseminato di trappole mortali. Poco importa se ha già centrato una pozzanghera e la stretta alla milza gli fa pagare cara ogni nuova boccata d’ossigeno: i suoi occhiali non sono meno inumiditi del resto degli abiti e se li mettesse via, lo sa, il suo già abbastanza appannato campo visivo subirebbe un ulteriore, drastico offuscamento.  
L’arrivo ad una pensilina defilata viene acclamato quanto una misericordiosa via d’accesso per Shangri-La.  
Morinaga s’informa garbatamente dello stato suo e del paio di chili di carta che si ostina a strizzare al petto con l’apprensione che si potrebbe concedere ad un gattino agonizzante. Se si fosse sprecato a portare qualcosa anche lui, pensa Souichi, adesso eviterebbe certe domande ottuse.  
Ansima ancora un po’, percettibilmente nel silenzio del viale deserto, e il modo in cui si è abbandonato contro la saracinesca di un negozio chiuso ne tradisce la stanchezza.  
Kanako gli ripete continuamente che dovrebbe condurre una vita meno sedentaria, oltre che sarebbe meglio se si moderasse nel bere e nel fumare, e questa pioggia infida non copre il suo respiro pesante. Ha l’impressione di essere rumoroso come uno stupido mantice e questo, unito al risultato di giorni interi di ricerche che marciscono malamente tra le sue braccia, contribuisce a far sprofondare il suo umore già abbondantemente cupo.  
Ma questo Morinaga lo intuisce e così gli dà spago, lo fa sbraitare contro di lui che certo non governa i fenomeni celesti e contro i giorni festivi, contro gli ombrelli da quattro soldi e contro gli zaini logorati dall’uso e mai abbastanza capienti, contro suo padre che è lontano e gli si nega al telefono e contro il professore che non sembra del tutto soddisfatto dell’ ultima relazione che gli ha consegnato, contro gli affitti astronomici delle case e i treni tremendamente affollati che è costretto a prendere la sera…  
Insomma, Tetsuhiro conosce a sufficienza il suo Senpai da poter sperare con un certo margine di certezza che, una volta rigettate fuori tutte le angustie che gli tartassano il fegato, si dimostrerà quasi mansueto per il resto del pomeriggio che trascorreranno insieme. Magari potrebbe riuscire a calmarlo prima che il Sole sgattaioli di nuovo fuori dalle nuvole, se si metterà d’impegno.  
Ha anche notato che trema di freddo nonostante sia estate ed è cosciente del fatto che parla a raffica perché lo imbarazza ancora l’idea di restare solo con lui in un luogo isolato: azzarderebbe volentieri un abbraccio consolatorio, se i suoi vestiti non fossero tanto zuppi e non temesse un tentativo di castrazione come risposta al suo affetto.  
Souichi occhieggia la pioggia desolato e il suo desiderio di sfogarsi prendendo a calci Morinaga è forte.  
Quella sua perenne espressione da cane bastonato lo gonfia di stizza e forse, se non avesse conosciuto i lati più equivoci del suo carattere, lo farebbe sentire anche un filino in colpa.  
Dà l’aria di essere un bravo ragazzo sollecito ed affidabile, Morinaga, fino a quando non gli capita di andare in calore senza preavviso o non dimostra di valutare le minacce di fuga come unica soluzione utile per risolvere i suoi problemi esistenziali.  
I suoi occhi neri seminascosti tra le ciocche bagnate sembrano ancora più grandi e amorevoli nei suoi confronti, e Souichi avverte un brivido sciocco percorrergli la colonna vertebrale.  
Sì, proprio _sciocco_ : gli è capitato in più di un’occasione, negli ultimi mesi, e ritiene che Morinaga ne sia responsabile.  
Vorrebbe odiarlo e basta, in quei casi, ma il dubbio fastidioso di aver imboccato una strada deviata a sua volta lo frena dal chiedergli lumi.  
E’ che con lui non riesce più a venire a patti, nonostante sia così platealmente sleale; sa che potrebbe riempirlo di pugni e respingerlo eppure non lo fa: le sue intimidazioni e le sue suppliche vacue, ormai, sono trite tanto quanto le false scuse mortificate di Morinaga, che fanno da sottofondo o seguono i tre quarti dei loro incontri carnali.  
Può darsi che le cellule del suo corpo possiedano una sorta di memoria tattile, perché non appena il volto gentile di Morinaga muta nella maschera infoiata che ormai riconosce a tre metri di distanza e le sue mani gli si arrampicano addosso come ragni un guizzo d’allarme gli perfora lo stomaco con la rapidità di una coltellata, ma col tempo ha compreso che si tratta più di un riflesso che di effettiva paura che il passato si ripeta.  
Deve aver messo completamente sottosopra il suo organismo con quelle bestialità, ha deciso Souichi quando i tradizionali ricatti emotivi hanno perso di efficacia, ma non riesce più a sottrarvisi con la veemenza che sarebbe opportuna.  
Frasi come _Che diavolo mi ha fatto?!_ e _Perché sta succedendo proprio a me?_ sono diventate un ritornello che suona scordato persino alle sue stesse orecchie.  
 _Errore del sistema! Errore del sistema!_ gli strilla ironico il cervello quando il suo non più infallibile istinto dà di matto come l’ago di una bussola al Polo Nord magnetico, suggerendogli che si ritroverà con le scapole piantate in un materasso a momenti ancor prima che Morinaga tenti di forzare le sue ginocchia.  
E’ una sensazione nuova e crudelmente fisica, una specie di capacità di presentimento sessuale che ha acquisito solo di recente. Ad esempio, ora Morinaga sta fissando il muro insudiciato di graffiti che è di fronte a lui con l’interesse che un cavallo coi paraocchi dedicherebbe alla strada acciottolata che scorre sotto i suoi zoccoli, e nonostante il suo sguardo non sia ancora stato velato dall’usuale patina d’oscenità Souichi ritiene che attualmente sia perso in qualche elucubrazione morbosa, e che si stia frenando dal tentare un approccio giusto perché sono per strada e il ragazzo è consapevole che questo non gli sarebbe perdonato. Non una seconda volta, perlomeno.  
Souichi è fermamente convinto che, qualsiasi cosa mantenga normalmente a riposo certe pulsioni in un essere umano, in lui sia completamente andata.  
Il suo kohai (*) non è certo un adolescente alle prese con le prime fregole, ha ventitré anni compiuti e dovrebbe essere in grado di discernere tra un gesto meccanico di cortesia e una profferta amorosa.  
A dire la verità, Morinaga ha sprecato parecchi quarti d’ora della sua vita nel provare a convincerlo di quanto possa dimostrarsi dolce quando si lascia andare e che il suo Senpai è davvero una brava persona, che si preoccupa per gli altri più di quanto riesca ad accettare; che non si tratta semplicemente di lui che ha gusti bizzarri e che è solo la sua autostima contorta a spingerlo a sottovalutarsi, individuando a torto tranelli dove non ne esistono: naturalmente Morinaga, benché nessuno gliel’abbia chiesto né Tatsumi lo ritenga necessario, non fa che rassicurarlo ripetendogli che lo ama moltissimo nonostante il suo caratteraccio.  
Souichi non crede ad una sola parola di tutto questo, non nel senso più immediato del termine almeno.  
Da anni gli è palese che la gente lo considera un tipo inquietante e lo evita volontariamente, non emana feromoni strani e non possiede una bellezza tanto particolare da far voltare incantati uomini e donne al suo passaggio.  
Per di più, nonostante la caterva di frasette stucchevoli con le quali Morinaga ha cercato d’imbottirgli la testa in proposito, Tatsumi ritiene impossibile che un simile allupato si sia astenuto totalmente dal sesso per quasi cinque anni nella fiacca attesa che gli venisse ricambiato un sentimento del tutto improbabile.  
Il suo intuito lo ha tradito fin troppo spesso. Ormai è così fuori dal mondo da non essere neppure capace di presagire la presenza di gay bellicosi nei paraggi…  
Quante volte, in passato, si sarà fermato a riposare nell’appartamento di Morinaga senza minimamente calcolare la possibilità che ci stesse provando con lui?  
Ma sarebbe sembrata un’ipotesi così assurda, così allucinante, a quei tempi…. Sarà anche paranoico, ma non al punto da aspettarsi un assalto da parte del suo assistente di laboratorio solo perché, facendosi sfuggire un sorriso, lo ha involontariamente incoraggiato. Si vede che non impara proprio mai…  
Ma può succedere che certe cose capitino così in fretta da concederti appena l’agio di tirar fuori la testa dall’acqua prima che qualcuno te la spinga di nuovo giù, nelle profondità dove i suoni si perdono, talvolta anche con inequivocabile violenza.  
Nell’ultimo anno, la realtà emotiva di Souichi ha cominciato a vorticare tanto velocemente da negargli la possibilità di afferrare un qualsiasi appiglio rassicurante, di stabilizzare la mente con le novità impellenti, di capire che ha oltrepassato il punto in cui si può ancora procrastinare.  
Prolungare certi discorsi sta diventando banale tanto quanto l’irritante mania feticistica di Morinaga di sciogliergli i capelli prima di cominciare a fare sesso e la sua abitudine di correre sotto la doccia a maledirlo subito dopo (**).  
Fino a poco prima, schermaglie irritanti a base di messaggi contraddittori e monologhi supplicanti ignorati con sussiego erano la nervatura compatta attorno alla quale si ramificava la sua vita quotidiana; adesso, invece, si sente plasmabile come creta cruda, sotto il costante rischio che un’incisione sbagliata possa lasciare un segno permanente su di lui e quasi altrettanto orripilato dal timore che quest’azione possa essere compiuta intenzionalmente e senza prima chiedere il suo parere.  
D’altro canto, Morinaga lo ha posseduto più di una volta, ma Souichi non saprebbe come appurare se effettivamente è diventato suo e soprattutto se desidera appartenergli.  
Si sentirà come se avesse una cavezza, o piuttosto un capestro, serrato attorno al collo? Basterà davvero un’occhiata, perché la gente possa capire?  
Souichi è ancora incerto su questo punto, e il suo kohai non si è dimostrato granché discreto, fino ad oggi. Non se la sente mica, di mettersi a fare esperimenti…  
Eppure il suo corpo risponde in maniera positiva alle attenzioni di Morinaga, è costretto ad ammetterlo, lasciandolo sempre incredulo e soddisfacentemente sfiancato una volta conclusosi l’atto d’amore.  
E, per quanto ufficialmente non possa accordargli altro che diffidenza, ha sempre frenato la tentazione di tranciare a morsi quelle dita curiosamente salate che, abbandonato il suggere quieto della sua bocca umida, solitamente finiscono con l’andare a molestare un altro pertugio meno propenso a ricevere visite.  
Souichi dovrebbe trovarla un’esperienza assolutamente degradante e quando le sue ginocchia iniziano a sciogliersi tremando magari non risparmia insulti al suo partner, ma stranamente si ammutolisce sempre quando la mano libera di Morinaga slaccia la patta dei suoi pantaloni per soppesarlo, avvolgerlo con cura. Nel complesso, risulta sempre meno sgradevole di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.  
Sta imparando a conoscere quell’ampio palmo caldo che preme contro il suo ventre contratto nell’ansia e nell’ebbrezza, che giocherella col suo ombelico e segue sempre nuovi sentieri d’ossa e di arterie palpitanti, audace ma sensibile alle sue reazioni.  
Prima di lasciar fare a Morinaga non sapeva neppure che i suoi capezzoli potessero irrigidirsi al semplice sfioramento di due polpastrelli bagnati. Non pensava nemmeno che potesse essere un particolare di qualche importanza, cioè.  
Ma non ha mai conosciuto nessuno capace di accarezzargli in quel modo, con dita gradevolmente gelide, il retro delle orecchie arrossate e la nuca sinuosa, e quando la sua bocca risale il ponte riverso della gola un sibilo sospetto ne fa vibrare le cartilagini; il pomo d’Adamo capitola davanti alla minaccia giocosa dei suoi denti, mentre ogni avvisaglia di rivalsa si dissolve in un sollievo familiare e forse, ormai, persino preteso.  
Capita che Morinaga affondi il viso nel suo grembo senza avvertirlo per tempo, e questo lo manda sempre in tilt.  
Dal punto di vista etico di Souichi una simile pratica, svolta tra due uomini, dovrebbe essere valutata come ripugnante senza alcun indugio; ma quando spiando tra le palpebre socchiuse vede le sue tenere, rosee labbra carnose inghiottirlo senza apparente fatica, e godendo del tocco leggero della sua lingua il sesso prigioniero gli gratta la strozza cocente guadagnando un centimetro ad ogni risucchio, gli risulta veramente difficile condannarlo per il piacere che gli sta donando e soprattutto negare a sé stesso che questo esista e sia ferocemente tangibile.  
Intreccerebbe le dita ai suoi capelli scuri e lo guiderebbe imponendogli l’angolazione che preferisce, se avesse un po’ più di coraggio, ma intanto che la sua mente colleziona simili iniziative spudorate pregando che arrivi l’attimo migliore per metterle in pratica, Morinaga ha terminato ciò che deve fare mentre le sue unghie sono rimaste a stropicciare le lenzuola invece di rigargli la pelle sudata.  
Souichi non ha mai veramente esplorato il corpo del suo compagno: tutt’al più gli si aggrappa addosso nel corso dell’unione vera e propria, con una tenacia facinorosa che lascia difficile distinguere tra la ricerca di un contatto ancora più appassionato e lo sforzo di spingerlo via.  
Eppure, quelli sono gli unici momenti della loro strampalata relazione durante i quali riescono a parlarsi faccia a faccia. Beh, non che Souichi adori chiacchierare mentre qualcosa gli viene ficcato su per il sedere, ma perlomeno riesce a tollerare i suoi inutili commenti salaci senza prenderlo a testate…  
Portato fuori da un determinato contesto tutto ciò gli apparirebbe disgustoso, ma mentre sono a letto insieme queste cose si trasformano di colpo in una prassi armonica e addirittura rassicurante nel suo svolgersi. La discrepanza che corre tra loro non arriva mai a colmarsi del tutto, probabilmente, ma sente forte la volontà di allungare un braccio per cercare l’altro, il sussulto sollevato che accompagna il suo riconoscimento, lo stupore genuino dovuto alla scoperta di qualcosa di nuovo… E ogni volta gli appare come un riscegliersi consapevole.  
Una scia di brevi baci delicati lungo l’interno coscia e lo stuzzicare quella piccola zona celata nell’incavo del ginocchio possono rivelarsi dei buoni metodi per distrarre Souichi da ciò che è ormai in procinto di accadere, ma lui non è stordito al punto tale da ignorare il fatto che, così facendo, Morinaga ne ha approfittato per sistemarsi le sue gambe oltre gli avambracci e lui è rimasto bloccato in una posizione davvero molto, molto indecente.  
Addio dolci preamboli, dunque.  
Non gli sembra che il tutto stia procedendo in modo particolarmente decoroso e, come se non bastasse, si sente orribilmente esposto… e sì, perfino più vulnerabile del solito.  
I movimenti di Morinaga sono più lenti e misurati di quanto la situazione richiederebbe, e ciò manda in bestia il Senpai perché gli permette di pronosticare che il suo amante ha intenzione di prolungare questo amplesso abbastanza a lungo da deliziarsi per bene del suo orgasmo, prima di regalarsi il proprio.  
Grazie all’esperienza assimilata e a più di una pruriginosa indagine _in itinere_ , Tatsumi ha imparato che il battito cardiaco e la frequenza del respiro di Morinaga possono variare di molto a seconda del grado di eccitazione che pilota le sue azioni: ecco perché sa stabilire con discreta esattezza quando manca poco e quando invece il suo kohai potrebbe tirarla ancora per le lunghe.  
Morinaga si comporta come se volesse scavargli dentro e Souichi lo detesta con tutto l’animo.  
E’ struggente. Intenso. E paurosamente intimo.  
Souichi percepisce distintamente il cuore di Tetsuhiro che rimbomba contro il suo palmo spalancato, violento come se potesse schizzar fuori dalla cassa toracica da un momento all’altro.  
Un accomodarsi d’anche segue istintivo, le spinte si fanno più fluide non appena Souichi gli si apre spontaneamente, ricevendolo fino alla radice; gli si arrende sfinito e ancora orgogliosamente fiero.  
E pure sospetta che potrebbe essere felice, se Morinaga appoggiasse la fronte contro la sua e lo prendesse per mano come un bambino, se gli lisciasse la schiena raggomitolata nell’attesa fremente e lo forzasse ad abbattere l’ultima barriera psicologica…  
Ma in fondo comprende che no, questo neppure lui potrà farlo mai; che si tratta di uno di quei gradini sui quali devi riuscire ad arrampicarti da solo a costo di scorticarti gomiti e ginocchia, se davvero vuoi crescere.  
Quella natura negletta che ha sempre ripudiato ora lo trascina.  
E’ un processo atavico quanto l’odore che ormai impregna le loro lenzuola, e lui sa di esserne la causa scatenante per metà.  
Neppure si accorge che gli è scappato il nome di Morinaga mormorato dalle labbra, fino a quando l’alito fresco del ragazzo non soffia di nuovo piacevolmente contro lo spigolo accaldato del suo zigomo.  
− Sono qui, − lo rassicura con un bisbiglio flebile, e Souichi riconosce il tono morbido di quand’è vicino a conquistare l’apice.  
Gli risponde con quella voce che lo imbarazza sempre tanto e che stenta a riconoscere come propria: non è un suono che sale su dalla gola, ma un grido che sguscia fuori dalla viscere.  
Potranno mai condividere certe sensazioni? E’ davvero in grado di decifrare la soddisfazione che Morinaga sembra trasudare da ogni poro oppure è un soltanto uno specchio della sua, ciò che crede di ritrovare nel suo sguardo premuroso?  
Souichi non sa rispondere a queste domande e pensa che sarebbe davvero antipatico se il tutto funzionasse anche al contrario, ma nello stesso tempo capisce che una simile certezza lo farebbe sentire un pochino meno solo.  
− Chissà quand’è che il cielo smetterà di mandarla giù così…  
L’inflessione premeditatamente casuale di Morinaga lo scippa bruscamente ai ricordi riportandolo al presente di colpo, duro come se lo avesse accolto a schiaffi.  
Souichi gli dà le spalle senza neppure degnarsi di rispondere, se non con borbottii incomprensibili tanto quanto poco educati.  
Può mai aver inteso, per l’amore degli dei, che genere di pensieri lo hanno distratto…?  
Se sì, se oserà farvi anche un solo vago accenno, gli lascerà gli occhi solo per piangere: la responsabilità è in gran parte sua, maledizione; è lui che lo ha scombinato da capo a piedi e che ancora lo lascia tanto confuso!  
Si ricorda all’improvviso del materiale che va afflosciandosi ancora colando sulla sua maglietta e per fortuna la rabbia è sufficientemente forte da seppellire, almeno per questo triste giorno, quei pericolosi arrovellamenti: eh già, questa è veramente l’occasione sbagliata per stare a rimuginare su certe corbellerie…!  
Che fretta c’è, in fondo? Affrontare questa faccenda adesso gli porterebbe soltanto altre seccature in un pomeriggio già avvilente. Meglio aspettare ancora un po’, prima di farlo… Vedrà poi come comportarsi quando proprio arriverà il momento (***). 

* * *

(*) Compagno di scuola o collega sul lavoro più giovane.  
(**) Abbiate bontà, ma questa mi è proprio sfuggita. :*D  
(***) Consideratela una specie di citazione tratta da **Tyrant** stesso. Mi risparmio di puntualizzare da quale capitolo provenga di preciso…


End file.
